


The Ice Bucket Challenge

by AnnieError



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: ALS Ice Bucket Challenge, Domestic Avengers, Gen, Humor, Ice Bucket Challenge, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Tony and Clint are being little shits, everything is normal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2178930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieError/pseuds/AnnieError
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a terrible, terrible idea. Tony knew that. And still he was determined to go through with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ice Bucket Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> So hey, guys! This is my first fic - ever - so I'm actually really nervous right now.  
> Just please bear in mind that English is not my native language (I think this is the first story-thing in English I have ever written outside school so). Also this was created in the middle of the night, so that may have affected the quality of it too.  
> So I'm sure that I have made some (many) errors but since I don't have an beta this will have to do for now.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm sure pretty much all of you heard of/seen videos of the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge by now (for more information go to alsa.org).  
> So this was inspired by all of our amazing MCU cast's videos. And also a little bit of Charlie Sheen's "Hey let's pour some money over me for ALS"-video.

This was a _terrible_ idea.

Tony knew from the essence of his soul that this was a terrible idea, but he couldn’t quite figure out why. Or rather he couldn’t figure out why that would stop them. He was too drunk for that.

Thor had returned from Asgard, and he had brought Tony a gift from his home planet (realm? whatever. That didn’t really matter.) What did matter was the he had given Tony some Asgardian mead in what Tony guessed was a way of saying ”thank you, Anthony, for letting me live in you tower and eat unimaginable amounts of food which you pay for”.

And to his defense he would like to note that original plan had been to save the mead, perhaps drink it as a way of celebrating the next time they saved the world.

But then Clint had happen. Clint who had been pestering him for hours about how they should try just a glass of the mead themselves, and then store it for the next time they evaded the apocalypse. Tony was now sure that Clints deadliest ability wasn't his archery but the ability to annoy one person to death. So yeah, he’d caved. In order to save himself from an early demise.

Problem was that apparently it was really easy to get drunk on Asgardian mead. One glass was more then enough, but they of course first discovered that after they finished it. And then, for the hell of it, they had some more of it and then Clint announced this terrible, terrible idea that in the same time was absolutely fantastic.

”Hey. You know who I am. This is the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge.” He made a short pause, for dramatic effect.

”I’ve decided to just donate the money instead of giving you all the pleasure of seeing me wet.” He shot the camera (and Clint behind it) his trademark grin before continuing.

”I also nominate the rest of our merry little superhero gang. Also me and Birdy over here thought - why wait? Let’s have them do it right now!”

At this point Tony took the camera from Clint, who instead lifted a gigantic bucket of ice from the floor. He then proceeded to sneak out from the kitchen, into the living room where the rest of the Avengers were seated.  
Tony did no effort in trying to be quiet, because both him and Clint knew that no matter how much he tried to move without a sound, Natasha would hear him. Instead he acted like the decoy.

”Hello gang.” He announced as he placed himself in front of the teve, much to the annoyance of the others.

”Tony, come on, man. You’re blocking the picture.” Sam groaned, and a amused smile played at Steve’s lips before he added.

”Or you would be, if you weren’t so short.” That comment resulted in appreciative snorts of laughter from all of them, except Natasha who just smirked. Before that comment Tony had thought of sparing Steve from the challenge, given the Captains track record with ice. Now all thoughts of mercy were long gone.

”Wait, is that a camera? Why is he holding a...” Sam never got the chance to finish the sentence since Clint in that moment dumped the ice over them, cackling madly. Steve let out a shrill little yelp that Tony was so unbelievably happy to have on tape, Sam cursed loudly and Natasha shot him a look that held promises of torture once she caught him. Tony laughed anyway, and so did Thor - Tony guessed that growing up with the God of Mischief increased ones tolerance for pranks.  
This had been a amazing idea.

And then he looked at Bruce. Bruce who had started turning green. It all came back to him as he started to run, Clint close behind.

This had been a terrible, terrible (but fantastic) idea.


End file.
